dominant_street_brawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
D.A.B MEGA SHOW: Friday 21st December 2012
Michael Cole: Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of D.A.B MEGA SHOW Friday Night live. There over in the center of the ring is Chris Xtreme and Christopher Balck standing beside the Ghost Hunter. "Ghost Hunter: now both of you, I understand that there is a bit of friction between you, I will 1st start of with you Christopher Black" Chritopher Black pics up a microphone " "Christoher Black: well it's just that I wanted to help out Raj Singh becuase he was weak, and out numbered" "Chris Xtreme: well basically, he is a supporter of Raj, and i see it as Raj is a dick, anyone who likes him, is a dick too" "Christopher Black: oi, what did you just say about Raj, he's a legend, i could smash you up anyday with his style" "Chris Xtreme: oh really, come on then hard man" Match 1: Christopher Black vs Chris Xtreme "Ghost Hunter: now boys, that enough, and calm the hell down" Celtic Champion enters the ring "Celtic Cahmpion: oi Ghost Hunter, what the hell you doing on this MEGA SHOW, you aint worthy enough for it" "Ghost Hunter: what the fuck, you don't think i am worthy enough, who the hell do you think you are" "Celtic Cahmpion: I am the guy, from you high school, that beat you in a fight every single day" "Ghost Hunter: *throwing his microphone down in destress* its you!, IT ... IS ... YOU ... ARGH" "Celtic Champion: so what you gunu do, we are both here on a mega show, say how about we prove the crowd who really is a better brawler" they both slowly walk back into their corners of the ring Match 2: the Ghost Hunter vs Celtic Champion Celtic Champion swung around and triped up, he falls to the ground, from out of the darkness from above them is Phantom "Phantom: look at you both, acting like 3 year olds fighting over a thing that happened long ago, you should be ashamed of yourselves" Rated Peep Superstar walks away from the announcer table "RPS: hea hea hea, look at you talking to big shot like, if were us in the ring together, you would be going mental to try and beat me from what happened in our past, so before you kick that big nose of yous in other peoples buisness, think about yourself fist Phantom" Phantom's eyes become thundering and storming with rage "Phantom: you know none of what I have suffered, not during our days as enemies, but what happened after that" "RPS: oh please, we were only fighing becuase you girlfriend prefered me more then you" "Phantom: NO NO NO, you stole her from meeeeeee!" "RPS: if you rally did care about her, feel happy for who she has chosen in her life, and that is me" "Phantom: look, she is there in the crowd, I can see her there with my own eyes, the one who wins the match, gets to win her heart aswell" "RPS: fine then, agreed" Match 3: Rated Peep Superstar vs Phantom Ghost Hunter goes over to the announcer table and grabs a microphone "Ghost Hunter: fair lady that they speak of, the winner is yours, so come and claim" the one loved by both men comes into the ring. Kyle Smith runs upto her from behind and wraps his arms around her "Kyle Smith: what are you doing, we are married remember, how can you do this to me" "RPS: simple, she likes me best" "Kyle Smith: no me, becuase she married me" "Phantom: no its me, becuase we went out together for three years" Ghost Hunter walks up the end of the ring and looks up at them both "Ghost Hunter: if you're all equally hungry for her, just have a triple threat match" Match 4: Rated Peep Superstar vs Phantom vs Kyle Smith "Ghost Hunter: and the score is settled" Nexus runs into the arena and looks behind the Ghost Hunter is terror, there behind the Ghost Hunter is Mewipaws with a steel chair and throbs it straight down on his head "Nexus: if you want to be angry at me, why take out angry on Ghost Hunter" Mewipaws stares at him, then runs into the rings and hits everbody else on the head too "Mewipaws: must avenge Raj for you have used the groin powerpunch too many times on him" "Nexus: look how many times do I got to tell you, i honesltey dont give a fuck about WHAT I DO TO RAJOR YOU, OR ANYBODYYYYY!!!" Chris Xtreme runs upto Nexus and powerbombs him Match 5: Nexus vs Chris Xtreme Christopher Black runs upto Mewipaws and kicks him the face, punches him in the gut, jabbs his rib and throws him out of the ring. Mewipaws rawls back in "Mewipaws: what are you doing, I have done nothing wrong I swear" "Christopher Black: you kicked me out, I WAS WORKING WELL WITH RAJ SINGH" "Chris Xtreme: join my C.B, then we can destroy them both" "Nexus: you heard them, we may not be friends, but we gotta work together just this once" Match 6: Chris Xreme & Christopher Black vs Nexus & Mewipaws "Michael Cole: After a long, eletrifying match, there is still yet the final and main event of tonight" WWE Champion CM Punk enters the arena, showing of the belt he stole from Raj Singh, he then makes his way into the ring. Raj Singh eneters the ring, not glad or proud, for another good show, but more like demented "Raj Singh: I AM WEAKENED, MY BODY IS CRUSHED, BUT CRUSHED DOESN'T EVEN START OT DESCRIBE WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU" Raj Singh runs straight into the ring Main Fight: *Raj Singh reclaiming his title: title match* Raj Singh vs WWE Champion CM Punk and Raj Singh has won, the bell is rung, but why isn't he stoping. Raj Singh is going mental, he is absolutley out of his mind, he has no clue the hell he is doing! Raj Singh punches WWE Champion in the face, kicks him in the back, elbows his ribs, chokslams WWE Champ, tombstones him, followed by a rock bottom, a big boot, a knock out punch and a people's elboe followed by a stone cold stunner and an RKO. WWE Champion has a bleeding his, broken jaw, shattered ribs, cracked spine, and a dislocated shaulder also one lung 10cm out of place, all the pain and rage inside him builds up, he is getting into a position of another groin powerpunch, can this be the end of Raj, the groin powerpunch looks more powerfull than ever, Raj's eyes like glass shatters and cracks, his jaw drops, he's in a complete shock, WWE Champ slides one leg back, and bent both kneed forwards, swing back his arm, and aims at Raj's groin, at last the punch is delivered, Raj's knees criple, his ancle bends, he back strains, his neck tightnes, his chest pumps up out of scale, his thighs twist inward, this abdomen foldes in, his groin getting flattened and crushed in, then forced backards, liters and liters of blood drop out of his trouzers and leak out of his mouth like a waterfall, a lot of blood is drenched out of him, but then suddenly, there is no more effect, Raj Stads like a statue, and all the force is absorbed , Raj moves as fast as lightning giving a closeline, a DDT and a powerbomb ended with a leg drop, WWE Champion's faceexplodes red and chokes out blood, not as much as Raj but some, Raj falls back down onto the mat, realizing that he's won, Ghost Hunter places the belt across Raj's chest, all of those yound hot girls run upto Raj Singh, and they all help him up, and leave the arena together... "Michael Cole: so just like Mewipaws said, Raj will be getting it on with some fit young females, that sure is bound the get the dreadalain flowing back through his groin again, stay tuned for D.A.B Superstars tomrrow night, so untill then, bye" please rate this Match's card out of 10, thanks